Baby Einstein Finale
The Baby Einstein Finale is the final Baby Einstein Video that is meant to celebrate its 20th anniversary. It features the puppets from all the videos doing their thing, all the toys, and a lot of classical music. Some footage from the older videos is recycled. Puppets * Sudsy The Dog * Pavlet The Dog * Pavlov The Dog * Dune The Corgi * Sugar The Cat * Bella The Cat * Sidney The Squirrel * Randy The Raccoon * Bubba The Bird * Oliver The Octopus * Noah The Elephant * Galileo The Kangaroo * Galileos Mom * Gutteral The Kangaroo * Baby Monkey * Mimi The Monkey * Beethoven The Giraffe * Georgia The Giraffe * Penelope The Penguin * Mark The Penguin * Harry The Hippo * Sunny The Rabbit * Ollie The Otter * Mommy Otter * Baby Otter * Daddy Otter * The Immortal Duck * Quacker The Duck * Quackamus The Duck * Duckies Mom * Duckies Dad * Oinky The Pig * Flegley The Piglet * Ryan The Rhino * Flossy The Flamingo * Wordsworth The Parrot * Otto The Owl * Julie The Sheep * Bumblette The Bee * Dubba The Bird * Mozart The Koala * Betsy The Cow * Wellington Van Cow * The Tourette's Bull * Baby MacDonald The Bull Calf * Nathan The Horse * Chloe The Mare * Gregory The Foal * Jimmy The Horse * Da Vinci The Monkey * Bard The Dragon * Leapin’ The Lizard * Stripey The Zebra * Isaac The Lion * Roary The Lion * Roger The Rooster * Chilin The Chicken * Dora The Chick * Eddie The Chick * Violet The Mouse * Bach The Rabbit * Knee Deep The Frog * Dotty The Ladybug * Lizzy The Tiger * Stripes The Tiger * Divin' The Dolphin * Misty The Mouse * Vivaldi The Mallard * Monet The Zebra * Neptune The Turtle * Jane The Monkey * Bud The Parrot * Chilla The Mouse * Wanda The Fish * Andy The Panda * Parker The Polar Bear * Sandy The Seal * Vincent Van Goat * Vivian Van Goat * Gobbles Random Goat * Kenny The Fox * Soapy The Bear * Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer * Rudy The Reindeer * Joyce The Reindeer * Bonkers The Turtle * Morris The Moose * Penny The Peacock * Waldo The Walrus * Ally The Alligator * Bobbin' The Bunny * Easter The Bunny * Steggy The Stegosaurus * Yourie The Yourasaurus * Sandy The Seahorse * Pterry The Pterodactyl * Bubbles The Elephant * Hugo The Hippo * Dot The Dalmatian * Spot The Dalmatian * Max The Lamb * Baabra The Lamb * Kate The Purple Mammoth * Buzz The BumbleBee * Benny The Butterfly * Pillie The Woodpecker * Coco The Cockatoo * Haydn The Anteater * Spring Zebra * Summer Zebra * Fall Zebra * Winter Zebra Kids * Aspen Clark * Sierra Clark * Mia Mettais * Maddison Long * Macrae Long * Madeline Pluto * Brad Boller * Gabriel Mazon * Gaby Margas * Dylan Snyder * Dakota Snyder * Mark Scholz * Brandon Calbart * Jamie Wilson * Angelica Pickles * Emily Marshall Category:Movies